Goodbye
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Miku—"Kapan kau akan mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal', Len?"


**Goodbye**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari pembuatan cerita ini.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Miku—"Kapan kau akan mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal', Len?"

Warnings: Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur kecepatan, etc.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, itu murni sebuah kebetulan.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, Len."

Apron kelabu dipakai, melapisi baju kaos hitam dan celana panjang coklat yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Selamat pagi, Miku. Apa tidurmu lelap semalam?"

Jemari rampingnya dengan lincah menyiapkan semua alat dan bahan yang diperlukan ke atas meja. Sebuah _ramekin_ , potongan kacang almond, sebatang coklat putih, mentega, gula, bubuk teh hijau dan tepung terigu.

' _Ah, telur!_ ' Pintu kulkas dibuka, dua butir telur dikeluarkan dan kemudian diletakkan di atas meja bersama dengan bahan lainnya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terkahir kali aku bisa terlelap, Len."

Tangan itu menggulung lengan panjang kaos hitamnya ke siku. Mengambil mentega lalu membalurnya pada dinding dalam _ramekin_.

"Kau harus mencoba terlelap, Miku."

"Ha! Aku tidak butuh," manik zamrudnya bergerak 360º memutari rongga matanya.

Len terkekeh, "Kau dingin seperti biasa, Miku."

Miku menopang dagu di konter dapur, senyum miring tercetak di muka. " _Well,_ aku _memang_ dingin."

Tangan itu mengambil segenggam tepung terigu lalu menaburkannya di sekeliling dinding _ramekin_ yang sudah dibalur mentega.

"Kau tahu?" Biji mata Len yang seiras dengan angkasa biru musim panas tak berawan memandang mentega dan coklat yang tengah meleleh menjadi satu di dalam _microwave_.

"Apa?" Netra samudra hijau Miku memandang lengan yang tengah mengaduk mentega dan coklat putih yang telah melebur menjadi satu itu.

"Kadang aku berpikir, kemana Miku yang dulu? Dirimu dulu yang sangat manis dan ceria," Len menghela napas. Kalimatnya terdengar jenaka.

"Ha!" Miku mendengus. Dapat didengar tawa samar yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya. "Manusia pasti berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, Len."

" _Manusia_ , heh?" senyum miring tercetak di paras rupawan si pemuda.

Lengan itu kini tengah mengocok gula dan telur dalam sebuah wadah lain.

"Yap, _manusia_ ," seulas senyum lembut hadir di paras manis Miku. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Rin?"

Kagamine Rin, kembaran si pemuda bersurai mentari itu. "Kabarnya baik. Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang memastikan kabarnya?"

Miku membuka mulut, tawa sinis terdengar mengudara di atmosfer sekitar mereka. "Kau mencoba melawak, ya? Aku sudah memutuskan semua tali relasi dengan orang-orang sejak hari _itu_."

Len memandangnya lekat. Sunyi hadir, namun sepertinya tidak ada dari keduanya yang tampak mengindahkannya.

Tepung terigu dan bubuk teh hijau ditambahkan sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam kocokan telur.

"Hey, Len," Miku memanggilnya, hening terpecah oleh suara Miku. _Suaranya masih sama indahnya seperti dulu,_ catat Len dalam hati.

"Hnn?"

"Untuk membunuh waktu, mari mainkan suatu permainan," Miku melangkah memutar lalu kembali memangku tangan di konter dapur. _Langkahnya amat ringan. Seperti melayang_ , Len masih mencatat dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Main apa?"

Campuran lelehan coklat putih dan mentega dituang ke dalam adonan kue perlahan. Kemudian kembali dikocok hingga tercampur rata.

Miku memainkan sejumput rambutnya yang terkuncir dua tinggi, yang sewarna dengan warna iris kedua maniknya.

"Hngg, aku akan mengucap sebuah pernyataan, dan kau," jemari ramping Miku menunjuk wajah si pemuda pirang madu berkuncir satu, "…akan merespon pernyataan yang aku katakan dengan jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak."

Mata Len memandang lurus pada si gadis yang tengah mengenakan _sweater_ rajut kuning gading dan celana _jeans_ pendek serta kaos kaki rajut sebetis. Menampakan kaki putihnya yang jenjang. _Kulitnya terlihat agak pualam. Pucat,_ Len kembali mencatat.

"Baiklah. Silakan mulai."

Adonan itu lalu dituang ke dalam _ramekin_ , yang lalu di bungkus dengan _plastic wrap_.

"Aku mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Hatsune Mikuo," Miku memulai permainannya.

"Iyap."

"Dia sekarang tinggal di London untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayah."

"Ya."

Loyang kue berisi adonan dimasukan ke dalam kulkas. Lalu diamkan selama tiga puluh menit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau buat dari tadi?" Miku menggambar bentuk-bentuk tak beraturan dengan telunjuknya di meja konter. Sebelah tangan masih memangku dagu.

"Ah," Len tersenyum. " _Green Tea Lava Cake_. Kau suka, kan?"

Mata Miku tampak berkilat senang. "Ya! Itu favoritku." Miku tertawa. _Tawanya masih semurni dulu._

"Ya, kesukaanku. _Dulu_." Len memandang Miku sendu. _…atau mungkin tidak. Tawanya sedih._

"Pernyataan berikutnya," Miku kembali memulai. "Kau adalah Kagamine Len."

"Tentu."

Lengan berbalut kaos hitam sesiku itu memanaskan oven dengan suhu 190ºC selama 10 menit.

"Namaku adalah Hatsune Miku."

Waktu terasa terlewat dengan cepat bersama Miku, Len masih tersenyum. "Ya, terus?"

Adonan kue dikeluarkan dari kulkas dan dipanggang ke dalam oven selama delapan menit.

"Dan aku adalah mantan kekasih Kagamine Len," Miku berucap ringan. Namun matanya penuh akan sirat keseriusan.

Bunyi ' **TING** ' oven menyentak Len. Dikeluarkannya kue lava itu dan disajikannya di hadapannya dan Miku. "…apa?"

"Namaku terdaftar dalam _list_ orang yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tujuan London-Jepang dulu."

Len bergeming. Manik zamrud Miku masih menyiratkan keseriusan. _Green Tea Lava Cake_ di antara mereka mulai mendingin.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jelas-jelas kau—"

"Aku sudah mati. Delapan tahun yang lalu."

Manik Len membelalak. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna informasi _baru_ itu. Ralat. Informasi yang sudah lama dia coba untuk kubur.

Ekspresi wajah Len melembut—sendu. Maniknya menatap kue berbau teh hijau yang menenangkan.

—sudah mati.

"…ya. Aku tahu." Senyum kecil terulas. "Ya. Aku tahu."

Miku tersenyum. Kekeh sendu terdengar. "Ah…, _Green Tea Lava_ , aku amat ingin memakannya."

Len meraih sendok logam kecil dalam laci kabinet di belakangnya. "Makan saja." Sesendok kue masuk ke rongga mulut si pemuda.

"Kau tahu aku sudah tidak bisa memakannya lagi,' Miku berucap.

"Hmm… Enak sekali padahal." Len kembali menyendok kue itu.

"Kau sengaja, ya?" Miku melotot kesal.

Lalu tawa si pemuda dan si gadis terdengar, bercampur satu menjadi harmoni indah.

"Hei, Len…"

"Apa?" pandangan Len mulai mengabur.

"Aku sudah mati."

Dalam pandangan kaburnya, Miku masih terlihat cantik, dengan bibir tipis yang membiru.

"Aku tahu itu." Kue lava sudah habis, sendok kecil tergeletak di samping piring yang kini penuh remah-remah kue.

"Jadi," lengan Len terulur berusaha menggapai Miku. "…kapan kau akan mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' padaku?"

Miku masih tersenyum. "Arwah penasaran tidak bisa pergi sebelum diucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' kau tahu?"

Len tersenyum lemah. "Selamat tinggal, Miku." Tangan Len membingkai wajah Miku yang perlahan mulai menghilang menjadi cahaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Len."

Pandangannya menggelap, hitam, tepat saat Miku menghilang dari hadapannya.

' _Aku juga, bodoh_.'

Lalu Len jatuh, membentur lantai kayu dapur dengan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hae~ Aku kembali dengan fic abal \\(OA)/. Fic ini terinspirasi karena aku galau sama update-an chp 47 OnS. Oh, my dearly precious Shinya, My one and only Shinyamonroll, how could you died? Walaupun dia dibangkitkan, tapi aku masih galau TAT #nangis #lebaymba.**

 **Well, selamat menikmati omake di bawah.**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Kagamine Len tampak ramai dengan tali kuning ' _Do Not Cross_ ' yang melintang dan anggota kepolisian yang berbondong-bondong memeriksa dapurnya.

"Dia bunuh diri." Seorang gadis dengan rambut _honeyblond_ sepundak berkata. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding dapur yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin, _Miss_ Kagamine Rin?" seorang anggota kepolisian yang menyelidiki rumah itu bertanya.

Si gadis, Rin, mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru dapur malas. Guliran manik langit musim panasnya terhenti pada sebuah piring keramik putih yang masih penuh remah dan sendok logam kecil di sampingnya.

"Aku kembarannya," Rin menatap dingin pada polisi itu. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Tubuh—mayat— adiknya, Len, sudah diangkut dari sana ke rumah sakit.

"Laci kabinet ke tiga dari atas kanan, botol kaca kecil dengan cairan bening. Itu racun," Rin berkata acuh. Membiarkan anggota kepolisian itu kembali mengacak dapur adiknya.

Si gadis mengecek jam. ' _Mikuo sudah datang._ ' Dia berbalik, pita putihnya tidak bertengger di pucuk pirangnya kali itu.

Rin merogoh saku mantelnya, ponsel berfitur layar sentuh dinyalakan. _Wallpaper_ bergambar dua pemuda dan dua gadis menginvasi visualnya. _Honeyblond_ dan _tealette_. Kagamine dan Hatsune.

Sepasang lengan kuat berbalut mantel abu merengkuhnya erat ketika dia keluar dari kediaman adiknya.

"Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku." Rin mengulang, entah pada siapa.

"Ya, aku tahu," lengan yang melingkari Rin kini mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Pundak Mikuo terasa lembab. Basah akan air mata si gadis. "Ya, aku tahu."


End file.
